Aarbron
Aarbron is the protagonist of Shadow of the Beast. He is a monster created by the evil lord Maletoth for his own needs, though he later regained his freedom and used his power against his creator. Background Once a normal child, Aarbron was kidnapped by the forces of Maletoth for unknown to himself reasons. However, as it was soon revealed, Aarbron possessed the power to become a vessel for a thousand souls. Successfully used by the being for his own needs, being created as an unstoppable monster to slay his enemies, Aarbron's own will was removed. However, as Aarbron was butchering through the ranks of Karamoon's soldiers, he encountered a man that caused him to regain his memories and free will. As the victim fell to the ground, the Beast realized that he was, in fact, his father. Enraged at what Maletoth forced him to do, he freed himself from the control of the villain and went his own way to get revenge for the pain he received and caused. Stats Attack Potency: Building to Large Building level (Killed a giant by punching its toe. Defeated Ifrit and outmatched its own physical strength.) Speed: Superhuman level (Can blitz trained human soldiers and mercenaries. Can avoid fireballs and meteor-esque projectiles.), Subsonic level 'with Jetpack 'Durability: Building to Large Building level Hax: Resurrection (Upon death, can return to life by consuming an "innocent soul".), Regeneration (Minor. By absorbing the blood of his enemies, can make himself stronger and heal minor wounds.), Intangibility Negation (Fought the ghosts of his previously-killed enemies.), Healing Factor Nullification (Via cauterization.) Intelligence: Adept at operating technology, even devices he has never encountered before, including jetpacks, firearms and high-tech traps and puzzles. Can come up with quick and simple plans on the fly to exploit an enemy's weakness, for example making a giant step onto a bridge only for it to collapse. Stamina: Seemingly is unable to tire out. Can fight legions of human soldiers and monsters as well as giants without any form of rest. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Heat Generation:' Aarbron can generate heat from anywhere on his body.Can release area-of-effect blasts of fire. Can enhance his claws with heat so that they become capable of cauterizing wounds and nullifying healing factors. Techniques *'Shockwave:' Aarbron is capable of firing out shockwave-esque projectiles from his arms. Unlimited in range. *'Blood Bar:' A meter that showcases how much blood Aarbron has absorbed. Can absorb the blood of his enemies to perform powerful attacks and make himself stronger. **'Domination:' Aarbron stabs an enemy with one of his claws and lifts them up before gutting them and pulling out their heart with his other claw. Costs 1 Blood Bar. **'Parasite:' Aarbron leaps onto an enemy and bites into their flesh before drinking their blood. Using this, Aarbron can regenerate his health. Costs 1 Blood Bar. **'Rekindle Wrath:' Aarbron knocks the enemy to the ground and proceeds to stab them in the face. Using this, can regain Wrath to perform the Wrath of Aarbron. Costs 1 Blood Bar. **'Martyr's Fire:' Aarbron lifts the enemy in the air by stabbing them with one of his claws, before activating the Arm Gun and obliterating the foe. Recharges the Blood Bar. **'Rage Chain:' While enraged, Aarbron is capable of slaughtering lesser enemies in a single hit in quick succession. Costs 2 Blood Bars. **'Pummel:' Aarbron knocks the enemy to the ground and repeatedly stabs them. Recharges the Blood Bar with each attack. *'Wrath of Aarbron:' Costs Wrath to perform. Aarbron impales the ground, spikes erupting and stabbing anyone nearby. If used while impaling a large enemy, can be used to stab them inside-out. *'Shadow Beasts:' Summoned using the Shadow Stones. Allows Aarbron to summon clones of himself that assist him in battle before shortly disappearing. Equipment *'Jetpack:' A device used to grant flight. Can be presumed to have the speed of 70-83 mph. *'Gun Bracelet:' At some point on his journey, Aarbron came across a bracelet that can transform into a large firearm. Covers Aarbron's entire forearm. Fires energy blasts at a steady rate of fire. Can easily bring down walls. Costs Blood to fire. *'Claws:' Twin-spiked claws on each of his arms. Appear to be an extension of Aarbron's own bones. Can easily penetrate metal. Can be used to climb walls. **'Blue Flame:' Aarbron can cause his arms to glow a bright blue color, illuminating dark areas. Upon counter-attacking, allows Aarbron to fire a blinding shockwave that stuns enemies. Minor Feats Skill/Intelligence *Defeated multiple bosses on his journey, including a demonic dragon and a three-headed dragon. *Freed himself from the curse of the Beast. *After regaining his humanity, was still able to defeat Zelek's minions. *As a human, destroyed a Goblin outpost. *Traveled to Karamoon to defeat Zelek and save his sister. *Fought through the Forest of Zeakros and eliminated a camp of Maletoth's forces. *Defeated the headless giant in Fort Dourmoor. *Slew a skeletal dragon and retrieved the Quintessence of Being in the Caves of Bidhur. *In Nosthomak, freed two gemstones. *Using the artifacts he retrieved in his journey, defeated Maletoth. *Slaughtered through the ranks of dozens of Karamoon knights before regaining his free will (Reboot). *Butchered through Maletoth's minions (Reboot). *Defeated Dorog, a werewolf-like forest monster (Reboot). *Slew the Dryad Queen and her minions (Reboot). *Killed his former master (Reboot). *Slaughtered the ranks of the Arid Wastes warriors and eliminated their leader (Reboot). *Defeated Ifrit, a giant with the power to generate spikes from the ground (Reboot). *Killed the Hydrath (Reboot). *While empowered with additional souls of his enemies, slew the Leviathan (Reboot). *At the end of his journey, had the choice to kill Malethot, destroy his twisted machine and set free the souls he had trapped, or spare him and allow him to restore Aarbron's human form (Reboot). Weaknesses *Not a combat strategist. *Incapable of human speech. *The thousand souls within him are the source of his power and if they are removed from his body, he would lose his power as well. **However, this can also work the other way around - if Aarbron is infused with additional souls, he becomes more powerful. Sources *DeathBattleDino's Bio Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Building Level Category:Large Building Level Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Subsonic Category:Monsters Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Claw Users Category:Firearm Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Healing Users Category:Blood Manipulators